Seven
by hobolicous pants
Summary: Kakashi is in love with Iruka, he is too shy to come out and tell him. His crush with Iruka has lasted for seven years, and he finally asks him out on a dinner date. Will the date be diaster or will Iruka share his feelings? Rated M for later chappies.


Hey umm this is me first fanfic and I will continue it no matter what it takes!!

Well um…enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own it…but oh oh oh I wish I did…one day Masashi Kishimoto…one day…you won't see it coming…but I'll take Naruto from you!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Ahem Gomen…anyway I don't own the series.

kk umm...

_Italicized_ Flashback

_'Italicized'_ Thinking or in Kakashi's head

**_'Italicized'_** Kakashi's mind

* * *

The sun just barely hit the window sill of the infamous Hatake Kakashi's bedroom striking him straight in his closed eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to the rays of sun bursting through his window. He scratched his head and yawned a couple of times before rising from his warm bed. As he got up he strode off to his bathroom in only his boxers…Icha Icha Boxers to be exact. He stepped into the blue tiled room and looked at himself in the mirror finding his hair covered with spit. He turned the knob on the shower to hot and started to strip. When the water was nice and steamy he stepped him right under the streams of water. His hands softly but firmly lathered shampoo into his silky silver hair. Although instead of his rough touches against his pale skin Kakashi only felt Iruka's soft intimate ones. This obsession with Iruka had started seven years ago when they first met.

"_Hey Kaka-chan, can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Keiko asked him tugging on his arm lightly._

"_Sure we can." _

"_Woah! Watch out!" Then BANG! Iruka ran into Kakashi full on and their eyes met with Kakashi on the ground and the younger one right above. Both shared a blush and Iruka stuttered, "Gomen…I really didn't m-mean to r-run into y-you."_

"_Oh it's ok…I really should be more care..." He was cut off by the chuunin._

"_Damn It! I'm gonna be late again!" The younger teen yelped as he got up and dashed away._

"_Oi Kaka!! Get up and let's go!" Keiko pouted impatient to get to the Ferris wheel._

"_Oh…ok let's go." He held her hand as they strode off while he looked back at the running teen he had just met._

Ever since that day he had wanted to have him as his lover. As he stepped out of his glass shower and picked up his towel to dry off. As he trudged out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, he hoisted open his closet picking out one of his many uniforms. He quickly got dressed and went straight to the fridge and got some eggs. He always thought of how he would be rewarded if he cooked for Iruka. 'Maybe I would get a kiss or at least a smile from Iruka if I made him something.' He thought while burning the sunside up egg he was making. He sighed at the sight of what had happened to his breakfast before getting a plate and seating himself at the small low table.

After his egg he slid up his mask and shoes, sighed, and slowly strode out the oak door to his apartment. As he walked out of the apartment complex the full strength of the sun hit him as he found himself walking towards the mission room.

On his way over there he just thought of what he should do when he saw Iruka, the three things that his brain thought most appropriate for the situation were the following:

1. Ravish him!

2. Ask him out to dinner

3. Ravish him!

Since the only sane answer was to ask him out on a date…no a dinner, he had to find the guts to ask him. He slowly popped open the mission room door to find Iruka smiling that smile at him. The sight of that smile shot waves down to his groin as he approached him with his copyrighted Kakashi grin on.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei! Do you need any help?" Hell yea he needed help because that voice again shot right to his groin. His mind told his mouth to ask him out but his mouth didn't cooperate. He simply shook his head and with a small 'no' the dolphin went back to the papers on his desk.

KAKASHI'S MIND:

'**_Damn it just ask him!' _**

'_No! I can't just ask him, he'll think I'm weird.'_

'**_Well he'll think you're weirder…I mean to me walking into the mission room with nothing to do is pretty weird.'_**

'_SHIT!! He already thinks I'm creepy, now he'll never say yes!'_

'**_HOLY FUCK IF YOU DON'T FUCKING ASK HIM OUT RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOUR ASS!'_**

'_Fine! Here goes Everything...'_

BACK TO REALITY: 

"Iruka will you go out to dinner with me?" HE slammed his eyes shut and mentally screamed at his inner thoughts.

"Uh…sure…I would love to!"

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean to…wait did you just say yes?" The poor scarecrow was confuzzled.

"Yeah…how about at Misaki's at 7:00 tonight?"

"Um…y-yeah that's g-good. See you at 7:00." He felt like his knees were about to give out on him.

"'Kay! See you at 7:00!" He gave the silver headed nin a soft smile as he went back to work. All our foolish sensei could do was smile, turn around, and run out of the room.

'_HOLY SHIT! HE SAID YES! OH GOD WHAT TIME IS IT?' _He looked around at the nearby clock and it said 12:00…what the hell was he going to do for seven hours!

* * *

I'll update the new chapter in about 2 hours…because I already have it written so just hold on…review plz!! And if you don't review…heheh…good luck…


End file.
